An Innocent Experiment
by gift125
Summary: Finally after sailing for days the strawhat pirates find an island to refuel on supplies. But Luffy and Nami some how end up alone together in a old house after being chased by the marines. what will happen? read to find out! *sorry for the bad summary by the way. Please read :) LuNa


**This is my first time writing a fanfiction so im sorry its not great. I hope you like it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One piece**

* * *

The storm had ended. The gray clouds started to disappear and the sun shone through. I let out a sigh" good work guys the storm seems to have cleared up so we should be alright for now". Sanji started dancing and out blurted the love struck fool" Nami swan you were terrific shall I make you some dessert with extra loveee!?" A smile appeared on my face sure thanks "how about you my robin-chwaaan anything for you!?" "Coffee would be lovely" she replied with a friendly look spread on her calm expression. "Stupid love cook" muttered Zoro under his breath while leaning on sunny's railing. "WHAT DID YOU SAY SHITTY MARIMO!?" "QUIT IT!" I say scolding them with anger in my voice and hitting both of them hard on their heads. It never fails to stop their bickering.

Sanji headed over to the kitchen to make the dessert and coffee while Zoro climbed up to the crows next to lift some more weights. The rest of the crew resumed with their normal hobbies robin reading, Franky building god knows what, and the usual Luffy, Usopp and chopper playing some sort of game this one was tag.

Usopp was it but had a hard time catching them with choppers walking point and Luffy's stretchy powers. Luffy stretched his arm to grab near the base of the mast so he stood next to it "haha you'll never catch me" he said sticking out his tongue. "No fair" Usopp complained chasing after chopper. I sighed with a slight smile on my face and giggled "will those three ever grow up?" My eyes locked on Luffy's form and I dazed out for a bit until I heard Luffy's voice call out to me "oi Nami you want to join in... Oi Nami" Luffy's voice brought me back from my daze. When I realized I was asked a question my cheeks flushed red. "Oh umm no I'm good." I retreat back into the women's quarters to cool off a bit " maybe I'll make another map" I pick up a pen and attempt to start sketching but Luffy was on my mind and I couldn't focus.

I had always thought of Luffy as more than my captain or one of my friends but he would never be interested it's almost as if he has no sexual attraction at all. " You shouldn't be thinking these thoughts" that line ran through my head a few time until I set myself straight and grip my pen tighter I look for a piece of paper and realize I don't have any and it was the same situation with the ink. Leaning back in my chair "this is hopeless" I grumble.

Not too long the sky cleared and a voice from above called out. "Oi, I think I see land" called Zoro pointing ahead everyone rushed to the bow of thousand sunny and there was a large island in the distance. "Land! Yosh full speed ahead" yelled Luffy. As soon as those words slipped from his lips the strawhats went to their stations to continue on ahead.

It was not long till we reached the island which was covered by trees and had what looked like a large town near the edge. As soon as we docked I called everyone to the center of the deck" so here is what's going to happen" I say in a demanding voice. "We will go get supplies for the ship then we can have free time but before the sun goes down meet up here again and figure the rest out." Stars replaced my captain's eyes "oo maybe they will have meat there!" said Luffy with excitement fueling his body.

Just after I finish my sentence I hear the Luffy jump off the ship and run into town. "Looks like he's excited to be on land" I say "There he goes ... should someone go keep an eye on him?" asked chopper ,"nah he will be fine besides if he gets in trouble ill save him!" Like all Usopp's lies chopper believed it "REALLY!" Replied chopper completely amazed. Robin had a wide smile on her face "it's been a while since we have been on land I'm surprised he didn't jump off the ship before we docked." She chuckled. "well we should get going" announced zoro before jumping off the ship.

"Yosh let's get moving" I say as I watch my crew gradually get off of the ship and walk to the town. I hear a loud voice from behind" NAMII SWANN ill head out with you" said Sanji with heart shaped eyes." "Sure" I reply with a smirk "I can get him to carry the supplies and I won't have to lift a finger" I giggle at the thought that just went through my head.

The supplies were on the ship and we all regrouped then set off again. I decided to go with Luffy because I knew he was going to get in trouble if I wasn't there to keep him away from it. It's been a while since I was alone with Luffy. We walked on the streets and the markets were still open so Luffy leapt at every opportunity to find and call something awesome or cool.

"Luffy let's go I want to get some ink and paper" I call out. He ran to catch up with me then was walking by my side again he sighed " why would you need paper and ink wacha gonna do with it?" He asked cocking his head to the side." Well isn't it obvious?" I exclaimed but he just returned with a blank expression. I sighed "for my maps, I'm pretty low on stuff". The next thing I knew he grabbed my wrist and began running "let's go Nami" he called. "Where to?" I asked dumbly "well isn't it obvious to find ink and paper" a smirk playing as he looked back at me.

After a few minutes of running around town we finally found a place up ahead. Luffy and I were only a couple meters away from small shop on the curb when around the corner a marine showed up "freeze strawhat Luffy!". I pulled on his arm to tell him to stop. "Luffy don't fight him it will only cause a scene". Luffy started to pout but before he could complain I tightened the grasp on his arm and yanked him in the other direction. "Nami " he whined "oh shut up and let's find some place to hide". Eventually more marines started chasing us so Luffy stretched his left arm to a taller building. He wrapped his arm around my waist and flew up over.

We started getting closer and closer to the ground "LUFFY!"I scream from the fear of having my body splattered all over the pavement like paint. He drew me close to his body and hugged me tight as I clung to his vest and shut my eyes as tight as I could. When we crashed to onto the road Luffy's body protected me from the impact of hitting the ground. "Nami are ok?" Spoke a soft calm voice. Realizing it was safe I opened my eyes. I was lying on the ground and Luffy was on top of me our faces almost touching. His intense eyes locked on to mine. "There they are!" "Damn the marines found us let's go" his hand grabbed mine before I could comprehend what was happening.

We ran down a few streets till we finally lost the marines "they will be looking for us so we should hide out for a bit" I say breathing rather heavily. "So why can't I beat them up again?" Luffy questioned "because it would cause a commotion and knowing you you'd probably destroy the town too" "oh ok I get it". "There! It looks like an abandoned house let's hide in there till everything settles down." The old door creaked open to reveal a completely empty room with only a patterned rug on the wooden floor. Despite how old it looked there wasn't too much dust. "Well I'm tired" I lean against the wall and slide down to sit.

I pat the floor next to me to gesture my captain to sit next to me. "How long will we have to wait" asked an impatient Luffy "I don't know I guess until we don't hear the marines outside anymore". The marines seemed reluctant to give up the search for us since it had already been fifteen minutes of sitting on the cold wooden floor.

My foot was asleep so I stood up leaning against the wall and was looking down at my feet. A shadow started to cover me. Cautiously I looked up, my was face only inches away from Luffy's. He wore a rather serious expression "Luffy...". He took my shoulders and pressed me to the wall slowly moving his hands down to my slender waist. I tremble by his movement "Luffy wha...?" Before I could finish he brought his hand to my neck to brush away my orange hair and began kissing me softly on my shoulder slowly working his way up to my cheek.

I finally find my words "Lu...Luffy...wha...what are you doing?" "Experimenting" he said playfully "We shouldn't be doing this he's my captain "I think but all I can do is moan with pleasure at his actions. Holding my chin he paused to give me a devious smile then made his move. His lips were soft but rough at the same time, starting slow and speeding into a rhythm.

We broke for air both of us breathing heavily. He was intoxicating and I wanted more. Once again the gap between us closed. I craved his lips kissing him passionately. I knock off his signature strawhat so it fell around his neck allowing me to lace my fingers in his raven black hair. He slid his warm hands under my red tank top caressing my back tenderly. I lean into him and forcefully push him to the ground and crawl on top of him to sit on his mid section. Our lips lock again as I unbutton his bright red vest. My fingers run up and down his well toned chest a grin sneaks on his lips and he rolls on top of me ending what we were doing before we got carried away.

He chuckles "Nami you're a good kisser that was fun". I bit my lip as my cheeks flushed a pink color "ya it was pretty fun...We should probably get back to the crew they might be worried" "Heehee ya". He gets off of me and offers a hand which I take. I get on my feet and put Luffy's hat back on his head then hang my arms around his neck. "We should probably keep this a secret things might get awkward if the crew finds out" he nods in agreement and we begin heading back to thousand sunny.

We finally get to the ship when we see choppers head appear over the railing "Oi everyone their back!" The rest of the strawhats gather on the side of the ship. "Where have you guys been its already dark out" says Usopp with worry in his voice "well some marines recognized Luffy and came after us but I didn't want him to cause a scene so we hid out till they gave up" I say leaving out some other intimate moments. Franky grinned "haha I see well its good you safe" says robin with a cheerful look about her.

A beaming voice called from behind robin, it was Sanji" Nami-swaan I was so worried another second and I'd tear this town apart looking for you". "Shut it dartbrow" yelled Zoro but Sanji just replied by shooting him a scowl "Anyway we're glad your back also maybe we should leave tomorrow if the marines are on our trail". Luffy agreed "Mm Nami is the log set?" I nod  
"Ok sounds like a plan we'll head out to the next island tomorrow morning". "We should go get some sleep before morning" said robin everyone agreed and went to their rooms to rest.

Luffy pulled us up to the ship and we started heading to our quarters. Before I could turn the door knob I heard Luffy's voice call out. "Oi Nami it's a secret right?" "Right" "night Nami" he winked before descending in to his room. A light shade of pink brushes across my face and I head into my own room. I fall on my bed thinking to myself" what a strange day "giggled into my pillow.


End file.
